Title less
by Second-Strawberry
Summary: The normal? life of four pupils. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue 1 Certain Circumstances

Title less  
By Second Strawberry  
Gismo: Heya! This is our first story, so please don't flame us, we don't  
want to burn. ^^ There are some warnings: time and place jumps, not always  
the right words and so on.  
Oh: Sometimes: just imagine the scene! And please review! ^^ (Please! You  
will? Thanks!)  
But now -- let's start!  
Warning: Some fans will probably kill us, but we make Kai NICE and Tala a  
little bit "clumsy" or, simply, act strange. So: Kai and Tala fans, if you  
like kidding around with your favorite bishies, read it, if not, click  
away. Okay?  
-- Characters --  
Jalsys Character:  
~Name: Jate Shiori  
~Nickname: Jate (what else?)  
~Age: 15 - 17  
~Birthday: December 1.  
~Eyes: blue, with some black  
~Hair: blue and violet. It reaches her shoulders and it is quite messy.  
~Clothes: a black top with a red print, a spiky necklace, black jeans with  
holes on the knees and boots. She wears some bracelets.  
~Bit Beast: Phox, it's a blue phoenix that looks somewhat similar to  
Dranzer.  
~Attack: Fire Ball  
Gismos Character:  
~Name: Tala Izumi  
~Nickname: T-chan  
~Age: 15 - 17  
~Birthday: May 14.  
~Eyes: very light green  
~Hair: dark blue hair that reaches the middle of her shoulder blades.  
~Clothes: a green hood top, black fingerless gloves who reach her  
shoulders, black jeans with holes and sport shoes  
~Bit Beast: Albary-oh, a white eagle whose feet have blue armor around  
~Attack: Moonlight Beam  
-- Prologue --  
It was already quiet in the Masamune High School, when a motorbike drove  
around the corner. The driver put off his helmet and red hair came out from  
under the helmet. He grabbed his schoolbag and stormed into the school.  
Then he looked quickly on a piece of paper and ran to the room 239. An  
older woman turned around the corner. "You are Tala, how I suppose. I'm  
your class teacher, Mrs. Udo.", she said. "Erm...yes." Tala answered.  
While that, in the classroom...  
"T-chan? Could I have your exercise book for a moment?" whispered Jate to  
her neighbor. "I'm sorry, but I've already handed in! But there is another  
possibility." T-chan grinned.  
"And what for a possibility?" asked Jate. "I just say Kai." Jate flushed a  
bit and asked Kai for his exercise book. He sat on the table behind the  
two.  
Kai: Why?  
Jate: I have to copy the last math's exercise.  
Kai *smiles*: Here.  
He gave her the exercise book and she copied it quickly. When she just  
handed it in, the old witch Udo came into the classroom. She brought a  
young boy with her, who looked like someone squeezed tomatoes on his head.  
Jate started to giggle, that boy looked too funny. Even T-chan couldn't  
hide a smile. Kai looked (for a change^^) not bored, he looked (Oh  
wonder!) more surprised. The old witch introduced the boy. "This is our new  
pupil, Tala Valkova. Please sit down next to Kai." Silence!! T-chan looked  
at the new boy. He sat down next to Kai, who growled a random greet.  
First chapter: Circumstances...  
Between a tomato skull and an ocean blue head  
T-chan stared shocked on the geography paper. Jate whispered to her who is  
her partner for the paper - Kai. "You are so lucky," T-chan grumbled, "I  
have to give a paper with the tomato skull." Jate froze to an ice cube and  
stared at her friend. "Please what?" She turned to the table from Kai and  
Tala and grinned to Tala. "Hey, you are SO lucky." Kai was interested. "And  
why?" Jate whispered it to him, and then he started to laugh. Talas face  
color was similar to his hair color. "Why? I don't understand anything."  
Now T-chan was angry, she turned around and hissed "I have to give a paper  
with ya, you tomato head!" Tala thought "Shit! Well, she is cute...second...did  
I just thought CUTE?"  
His discovery a little bit after that: "Yes, it was 'cute'."  
3 hours later, at Kai's...^^  
"DAMNIT! DECIDE YOU FINALLY!!" Three devils face glared daggers at Tala.  
Tala looked at the paper and yawned. "OK, then Kenya." Kai took two atlases  
out of a shelf and the four started to work. After approximately an hour  
Kai suddenly said "Very dark in here, isn't it?" Answer from T-chan "We  
have a power failure since half an hour." Everyone looked at her. "Oh...why  
don't you say that before??" "I think even you can differ light from  
darkness." T-chans face was bored. Suddenly there was a clap... and then the  
heating was "broken"! Because the alarm system locked the door, Tala said  
in a quite fallen voice "I think we have to stay here for this night." Kai  
stood up and looked for candles while the girls worked on. But they don't  
make progress. The candles burned slowly down and Kai and Jate lit a fire  
in the fireplace. Jate looked at the clock. "What? It is already 11 p.m.?"  
While the girls worked on her papers, the boys are going to fell asleep.  
Jate snickered "OK, guys. You can sleep now but if you snore I'll put the  
books in your mouth!" "And if you snore on, I'll put the candles to the  
books!" Kai stood up while yawning, went to a shelf and took two blankets  
out. "Oh - oh." he murmured. "What?" asked Tala confused. "I have just two  
blankets!" Silence. Shocked silence. "OK, then sleep well, you two. We  
sweat on."  
"Some" hours later (3 a.m.!)  
When the boys woke up, they found a trembling T-chan and a half asleep  
Jate. When Jate was asleep, Kai sat next to her and wrapped the blanket  
around her. She used his shoulder as a pillow. Tala was in a moral dilemma:  
Tomorrow a frozen T-chan or...duh...err...together in one blanket? His behavior  
won. He tapped on T-chans shoulder and when she turned around, he wrapped  
the blanket around her shoulders. "And you?" asked T-chan. The answer is -  
he sat to her. After a few minutes they fell asleep, snuggled up to each  
other!!  
Kai woke up as the first person. His eyes fell on T-chan and Tala and he  
must cover his mouth because he won't wake Jate with his laughter. His  
suffocated giggle woke Jate who cried "Boy!! Why you are awake so early?"  
"Good morning, it's twelve o'clock." Kai replied. Jate looked at our  
snuggled couple, dug him in the ribs and they start to laugh loudly. The  
laughter woke Tala and T-chan, who looked at each other, started to yell  
and every one of them went to one end of the couch.  
T-chan: What do you thought when you made that, fish face?  
Tala: That says the right girl.  
T-chan: You even can't speak, you meant "The right boy!"  
Tala: You were trembling, you fish face!  
T-chan: Look in the mirror, then, Tala, tell me who is the fish face!  
Jate: That is like in the cinema, but you haven't to pay.  
Kai: On whom do you bet? (weird sentence!)  
Jate: On T-chan. And now give me the popcorn!  
(Jalsy: It goes on! *sings*)  
Tala: I don't wanted to have you on the plate tomorrow!  
T-chan: We will se who we'll have on the table tomorrow...but I doubt that  
you taste. (Gismo: weird sentence again, sorry!)  
Tala: Then I don't wanna know how you taste!  
T-chan: Smell on my fist, Zombie!  
Jate: SHUT THE F**K UP; DAMNIT!!  
The two arguing ones covered their ears, and after that they blinked on  
Jate with very big eyes. "Yell louder." Tala growled; T-chan replied "Hold  
it faster, Jate."  
"Done arguing?" grinned Kai (a very rare moment, lol!) A little clap meant  
to them that there was power again. The girls got up and walked to the  
table, where they went on with working. (again! *sigh*) The boys got up and  
joined them. (Oh.) "Hey, Tala, can you say me what we should do now? Get  
your paws away from the pencils; you even can't hold a world map properly!"  
T-chan grumbled. Tala ran his hands through her hair and answered grinning  
"Clearly I can't, or what do you think?" T-chan flushed and added "Oh, and  
get your paws away from my hair." 


	2. 2 A period and what you can make out of

Gismo: Review Attack! ^^  
Sirius Black here: Thanks! *glomps*  
Okay, it goes on, warnings: almost the same:  
~In the chapter someone gets a slap on the face...^^  
2. A period...  
...and what you can make out of it.  
3 Days later - in school *OMG*  
The presentations of the papers just started and who, you think, has to  
start? Right - Jate and Kai. (^^;;) Jate wore herself out with some broken  
magnets, while Kai fought with some willful transparencies. The whole class  
lay on the floor laughing. "Damnit! Could you please shut your little  
mouth?" Kai yelled into the laughing crowd and suddenly everything was  
quiet. "Kai!" the teacher shouted, but nobody listened.  
Jate took one of the scattered pieces of paper and started to read out.  
"Santa Maria belongs to Portugal..." She didn't go on, because some pupils  
meant, that they have something better to do than to listen. Jate let sink  
the paper and said calmly "Okay. You want a new nose later."  
In the scared silence they just heard the voice of Kai, who growled "That's  
exactly what I say." The two finished the paper without any other  
disturbances and got a good mark.  
The teacher read out the mark and said "The two Talas, please." The two  
teenagers glared at each other, when they stood up and went to the  
blackboard. "Whose turn is it now?" T-chan growled. "It's your turn." Tala  
answered. "OK. Kenya is in...", she was already interrupted - of Tala. "Hey!  
It's my turn, Lady Psycho." "Then read out, damnit!" "Tala Izumi!" The  
teacher became indignant again. At the rest of the paper they fought on,  
but they got still a good mark." T-chan sat down next to Jate, while Tala  
spoke with Kai on Russian who laughed at every second word. The teacher  
went out of the classroom, and suddenly everyone talked with someone else.  
"C' mon Tala, calm down! You told me before that you liked T-chan!" Kai  
shouted through the class. T-chan bit herself on her tongue, turned around  
and asked Kai "Did. You. Just. Say. That. Tala. Likes. Me?" Jate answered  
for Kai. "He said it."  
T-chan flushed madly, stood up and... slapped Tala around his face. "YOWCH!!"  
he howled while rubbing his red ear. "Are you insane?" "Nope.", T-chan  
answered dryly. Jate and Kai rolled on the floor laughing. "What about a  
revenge?", Tala growled and took out Wolborg. "With that fur ball? Okay,  
I'm in!" Tala became angry. "You dare to call Wolborg a FUR BALL? Look at  
your duster!" "A duster is even better than a fur ball.", T-chan replied  
and made Albary-oh ready for starting. Jate imitated DJ Jazzman. "3, 2,  
1...Let it Rip!", she yelled happily. Both Beyblades hopped like they were  
called in the little "Arena". They rammed each other, dodged the attacks  
and attacked once again. "Wolborg! Blizzalog Attack!  
Go!" Tala ordered. The hologram of his Bit Beast appeared and attacked.  
"Attack! Moonlight Beam!", T-chan commanded and the hologram from Albary-oh  
who is a big white eagle appeared. The attacks crashed with a loud bang  
into each other, before they exploded. After the mist was away, both  
Beyblades lay there without moving, a draw! Talas eyes fell out of their  
holes. "A... d...r...a...w?" T-chan almost fainted of so much silliness.(Gismo: No  
offense here! O_o *dodges everything* ) "What do YOU think what that is?"  
"Shut it!", Tala shot back. "Hold it faster.", T-chan replied. When the  
both had started to go to each other wit clenched fists, Jate went between  
the two. "You don't hurt girls, mister. And T-chan, stop making marriage  
war." Kai's comment: "When was the marriage?" "HUH? What marriage? I wasn't  
there!", Tala and T-chan answered at the same time. "Hey, do you REALLY  
think, I have a crush on this KETCHUP BOTTLE?" That was an argument. "I can  
say the same of you, Tuna-fish can.", Tala replied dryly. Touché! Kai and  
Jate laughed their...ahem...butts off, while T-chan and Tala beat each other  
up. But a yellow and blue lightning stopped them. It was Max. "Hey, you  
four, did you hear? We five are invited to come to Tyson's party on  
Sunday!", he shouted. Kai wanted to disappear quietly, but Jate hold him  
back. "Oh no, Monsieur. You have to go outside once: You are coming with  
me." "I'm coming.", Tala added. "Oh crap. I have to go then, too..." T-chan  
grumbled, that she didn't like the idea stood in her face. "Huh?" Jate and  
Kai asked together. "I have to babysit Tala!", answered T-chan, on which  
Jate started to laugh and even didn't stop when their teacher came in.  
Jalsy: Well, that's a little bit lame. But I hope, you still like it and  
oh: please R + R!!^^ 


End file.
